Orokamono no koi II
by AleUchihaToHaruno
Summary: Detrás de sus lentes , ocultos , están sus ojos esperando a ser descubiertos... Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo un demonio con la pobre hermana menor de su mejor amigo. , pero no todo lo que expresa , es lo que siente. "Sin tus lentes , pierdes tu careta de chico malo , ¿verdad?"


**NOTA: Hola , esta es la continuación de Orokamono no koi , ni los personajes , ni el manga me pertenece , solo la narración **

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios , me costo mucho esta historia , pues es la mas larga que he hecho . **

**muchas gracias por leer los quiero... :3 **

**_~Orokamono no koi II~_**

_Sasusaku_

_**Escondido bajo sus lentes , se encuentran sus ojos**_

Sentí su suave aliento con olor a menta rozar mis labios , le mire directamente a los ojos , le vi acortar la pequeña distancia que nos separaba , sentí su labio inferior rozar los mios , lo que me produjo una sensación de picazón en estos , y cerré los ojos esperando el contacto completo.

pero no llego ...

le vi buscar , algo en sus bolsillos ,le mire incrédula al ver su celular vibrar.

**Llamada entrante**

** Ukata Karin**

**080 XXX-XXX-XXX**

-** ..Una chi...!** - su mano apretó mis labios con brusquedad , mientras me hacia retroceder contra un árbol , Sentí una rama raspar mi espalda ,y se inclino hacia mi , Mientras sus labios rozaban su mano .

-**Hola , habla Sasuke** - me miro arrogante , yo no hice mas que poner una cara de horror , sentí que mis labios picaron otra vez , por el contacto de su mano , mire sus ojos , y por unos leves segundos sentí que se oscurecieron mas de lo normal , debió de ser mi imaginación . Nunca en mi vida había apreciado a si sus ojos, siempre eran escondidos por sus lentes , y ahora que me encuentro a escasos centímetros de su cara , donde lo único que nos separa era su mano , no puedo evitar sentirme afortunada , pero aquel sentimiento me duro tan solo un escaso segundo .- **Ahora ? ,Si , si puedo hablar ,... haha , supongo , Yo también estoy deseando que llegue**... .

_ Deseando que llegue ..._

_ Deseando que_ _llegueee ..._

sus palabras me hicieron eco, llegando como espinas en mi mente , no debía llorar , pero la ardor en mis ojos se estaba siendo tal ,que no creí resistir por mas tiempo.

-**Entonces, te veo el domingo a las 11 en la estación tatenami. ..** -Termino de decir y corto la llamada , Me beso a través de su mano, una lagrima traicionera resbalo por mi mejilla , se separo de mi con aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a odiar.

-**¿Que estas?...L-La llamada** ...- dije titubeante , mientras apretaba mis manos contra mi pecho.

-**Hiciste bien en quedarte callada** ...- me miro sin remordimiento , mientras se colocaba sus lentes , estaba confundida y el lo disfrutaba.

**-¿Ah..? **

-**Esta bien si tu lloras, ¿Verdad**? - simulo una falsa pregunta - **Adiós**...

Sentí mi corazón destruirse ...

Como un jarrón , que se rompe en mil pedazo , con el solo contacto del el frió suelo...

* * *

**-Haaaaaaa..! ¿Como es posible que tu y el estuvieran asi?**..- estaba enojado , se había enterado que SU querida hermanita , había sido vista besándose con el bastardo de Sasuke, Tenia un mal presentimiento , no es que no confiara en su mejor amigo ,pero había algo que le inquietaba , suspiro por séptima vez , Miro a su hermana de reojo , era su pequeña , la quería mas que nada en el mundo , el era su Oni-chan ! , y ahora estaba creciendo , rió internamente por aquel pensamiento , parecía un padre celoso.

**-Naru...-**

-**Estoy en contra..!** -dijo como niño pequeño , mientras hacia un puchero , miro a su hermana levantarse apurada - **Sakura-chan ?.., ¿Que pasa?.**

**-¿Eh..? , N-nada! ..-**Dijo nerviosa la pelirosa , salio apurada de su casa ignorando los gritos de su hermano , miro su reloj , eran las 10: 20 Am , Aun tenia tiempo de llegar a la estación , estaba tan concentrada en el sermón de Naruto, que se le olvido que hoy era Domingo , el dia en que el se reuniría con la chica que lo había llamado , Tomo un taxi y rápidamente llego a la estación , miro por todos lados hasta visualizar al pelinegro , diviso unos arbustos, las grandes mesetas de estos cubrían casi por completo su cuerpo , miro por entremedio de las hojas , estaba jodidamente irresistible , rió con tristeza , realmente era tan masoquista ,para llegar a esos extremos.

El sonido de unos tacones , llamaron su atención , y le vio , era alta de cabello rojo , con curvas pronunciadas y sonrisa encantadora , Del tipo " Limpia y ordenada" , la chica se acerco apresurada hacia sasuke.

**-Lo siento, ¿ te hice esperar mucho? ..-** dijo mientras seguía acabando con los metros que le quedaban , un mal paso hizo que su tacón se doblara perdiendo el equilibrio , el pelinegro la tomo con fuerza , evitando su caída, la peliroja le miro sonrojada y el...

Sonrió

Una sonrisa _ perfecta_ , Sakura sintió su corazón estrujarse , apretó con fuerza su bolso.

_ Esta bien si lloras ¿Verdad?_

Sus palabras llegaron a su mente y cerro los ojos con fuerza , y se abrazo a si misma.

**-Así que ella es la chica que le gusta..**.-

-**Si usualmente no es así..** -dijo por inercia, sin ni siquiera molestare en mirar , estaba ajena al mundo , que ni siquiera cuenta se dio que le habian hablado , y mucho menos que había respondido.

-**¿Que estas diciendo?! , Mi hermano siempre es muy amable!...-**

_ ¿Huh?_

Miro sorprendida a su lado y vio a un niño de , entre 10 a 12 años de edad , comenzaron un batallas de miradas.

-**¿Quien eres tu ?! -** pregunto el pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

-**Podría preguntarte lo mismo ,.. ¿Quien eres tu?** - la pelirosa , le miro retadoramente dispuesta o comenzar con las "pospuesta batallas de miradas" .

-_20 minutos después..-_

La pelirosa se lamentaba internamente , ese niño la había obligado a llevarlo a el Hospital , bueno supongo que se pudo haber negado , sin tan solo no hubiese descubierto que era el Hermanito menor de sasuke , a penas llegaron a las habitaciones de los pacientes hospitalizados , salio corriendo apresuradamente , y entro a una de las habitaciones.

**-..Mami! ..-** le escucho gritar con alegría , mientras ella recién había hecho su ingreso al cuarto , miro con atención a la hermosa mujer que estaba allí acostada , su cabello negro , caía sobre sus hombros y su piel pálida, resplandecía con el sol, si no fuera por alguna que otra arruga , Uchiha Mikoto aparentaba tener menos de 30 , cuando en realidad tenia 42.

**-Itachi ? ..-** dijo sorprendida , mientras abrazaba con ternura a su hijo.

**-Hehe , Vine a verte!** -dijo sonriendo - volvió a decir -** Ah , no vine solo , estoy con la hermana pequeña de Naruto !** ..- mientras me apuntaba , seguramente para evitar el regaño de su madre , mire a Itachi , irradiaba felicidad y no pude evitar recordar nuestra conversación horas antes.

-_"Después que nací , nuestro padre murió , y gradualmente nuestra madre se volvió mas débil , Entraba y salia del hospital ... Mi hermano mayor va a la universidad , trabaja medio tiempo y cuida de mi ..."_

Recordé sus palabras , era tan maduro para su edad y no pude evitar sentir tristeza , Estuvimos horas con mikoto-san , luego lo lleve a casa , su mirada había perdido su brillo y su rostro estaba triste , lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarme con el hasta que llegase sasuke.

-**Hey! .., itachi ¿Jugamos?** - le dije mientras tomaba uno de los controles de su Wii.

**-Hai! , Te pateare el trasero , Sakura-neechan! -** dijo para abalanzarse contra el otro control de la Wii.

~~~o~~~

Ese niño le había ganado 3 veces , se sintió deprimida , habían estado jugando casi media hora y no pudo ganar ninguna vez , maldijo internamente , de repente comenzó a sentir una presencia maligna , que bien podría ser confundida con el ultimo jefe .

-**Parece que se están divirtiendo...** - , escucho una voz tétrica detrás suyo , volteo lentamente para encontrare con una espeluznante sonrisa de "amabilidad".

**-N-no , no lo estoy , esta fue su demanda!** -dije apresuradamente casi , ahogándose en el proceso .

-**Ya veo, ... Entonces gracias por ir a la casa de las personas y jugar , También gracias por llevar a mi hermano a ver a mi madre!** -dijo sonriendo amable ,y de nuevo un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

**-No suenas para nada agradecido..!**

**-Nii-san , al fin fuiste capas de salir , ¿Te apuraste en regresar a casa por mi** ? -Dijo triste itachi , salvando a la pelirosa.

-**No es eso tonto , pero de todas formas debo ir a dejar a esta chica a su casa...** - sonrió con ternura , y sakura no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera de tal manera que tuvo miedo de que pudieran escucharlo.

El incomodo silencio que llevaban, ponía a sakura nerviosa , deseaba no haber salido de la casa del uchiha mayor , al menos hay estaba itachi , y le tenia distrayendola , maldijo al uchiha por querer llevarla a casa , le miro de reojo y suspiro.

**-No esperaba que fueras del tipo que tratara a su familia de una forma especial...-** Dijo sakura , con un deje de tristeza.

**-¿huh?.. No importa cuando lo veas no lo vez ...-**

**-¿Que estas diciendo ? ..** -le miro confundida , ese chico , siempre tan misterioso - Asi que ...Esa chica de hoy , ¿es tu numero uno ?...

**-Quieta detective !** - dijo riendo con sorna.

-**¿Por que?!** -dijo con tristeza - **¿Es por que es la hija del director des hospital!? ..**.

El pelinegro la miro serio , seguro itachi había hablado mas de la cuenta , le miro , quería llorar , Su nariz estaba arrugada y sus ojos se estaban volviendo vidriosos.

**-Si ...** -Dijo sin inmutarse -** Ademas , es linda y tiene una personalidad agradable , No tendria problemas saliendo con ella , Y tampoco tengo ningún motivo para rechazarla ¿Verdad?.**

No lo soportaba , quería llorar , gritarle que era un idiota , decirle que ella lo amaba mas que nada en el mundo! .., sus ojos ardían , no quería llorar , No debía!

**-Diga ?...Hola , Gracias por todo...¿Que ?** - miro a sasuke , estaba hablando por celular , Su rostro , esta serio y pudo distinguir un tono preocupado , corto y me miro - **Era del hospital...**

* * *

Mikoto había empeorado , le mire conectada aquellos aparatos , que la mantenían con vida , Itachi se aferraba a su cuerpo , tenia tan solo 10 años , y tenia que ver a su madre en ese estado , mire a sasuke su mirada se concentraba en itachi , estaba preocupado .

**-Mamii! ...** - Itachi daba pequeños gritillos , intentando que su madre abriera los ojos .-Mamá! ..

**-Itachi...Tu mama solo esta durmiendo ¿ok? ..**.-le dije con ternura , intentando calmarlo , Mire a sasuke ,pero ya no estaba .

Ya había calmado a itachi , salio un momento a tomar un café , camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción , Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón , hay estaba el sentado con la cabeza agachada , se acerco lentamente , hasta dejar unos cuantos pasos de distancia , Sasuke levanto su vista , apretó el marco de sus lentes contra su ojos.

-**Aun sigues aquí...-** dijo serio **-..Perdón por hacerte espe... -**

No pudo completar la frase cuando sakura se había abalanzado hacia el , tomándolo del cuello de la camisa , vi que lo miraba preocupada .

-**¿Te sientes bien ?!** - la escucho decir con dramatismo.

-**¿Que pasa con esa cara!?** -Pregunto alterado , frunciendo el ceño

**- Te estas disculpando !..-**

**- ¿Huh?..**

**-¡Eso es muy raro! -** Dijo sakura alzando la voz.

-**Y eso, ¿que ? ...**- le grito , estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esa chiquilla.

**-Nada ...**-

le miro preocupada , este no era el Sasuke que ella conocía , era solo la sombra del chico que le hacia la vida imposible, el chico que amaba.

-**Incluso si te preocupas, nada va a cambiar ...** - Sakura lo miro , a los ojos , no espero que se diera cuenta.

**-Pero ,estas preocupado por tu mama ¿Verdad? ..**-Sasuke la miro como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo - **Quédate con ella , hasta mañana..**

**-¿Que dices ?, Tengo a Itachi ...** -suspiro ante tal ocurrencia.

-**Puedes dejármelo a mi , yo cuidare de Itachi-chan !...-** dijo imitando una pose cool con el típico" Amor y paz" con sus dedos , sasuke la miro , de seguro la idiotez de naruto se la había pegado pensó internamente.

-**Deja pensarlo? mmm... No!** -dijo sin emoción - **Te dije que voy a...-** no se dio cuenta como , y cuando sakura le había arrebato los lentes , la miro enojado no le dejaba hablar esto era el colmo - **Hay vas de nuev...-**

-**No dejare que construyas una barrera entre nosotros tan fácilmente!...Esta bien confiar en alguien y sentirse calmado !** -le grito , su mirada se había vuelto dura y sasuke no hizo mas que mirarlo anonadado.- **Siendo tan Testarudo...¿Eres estúpido ?**

_Oh Dios estuvo apunto de perder la calma!..._

Miro al pelinegro , estaba serio , no pudo evitar temblar , había metido la pata y hasta el fondo ,Ahora si que estaba en graves problemas .

**-Bien .., Te lo dejare a ti ..**- dijo sasuke con un leve sonrojo ,que sakura noto , estaba tan asombrada.

**-Pff..** -Aguanto una risa sonrojada , el pelinegro había estado tan tierno, le vio fruncir el ceño , oh oh! , se estaba enojando .

-**¿De que mierda te estas riendo?!...**

**-ahaha! , es mas fácil decir lo que sientes cuando no tienes los lentes puestos , Siempre te vez tan calmado..., Que molesto!**- dijo burlándose , puso cara de gato - Puede ser, porque no puedes ver muy bien ¿No tienes compostura? ..

**-Es cierto ...**- la pelirosa estaba tan entretenida riendo que no se dio cuenta cuando fue acorralada contra la pared - **Yo ...Sin mis lentes no puedo controlarme...**

-**¿Eh?...Sasuke?** - dijo nerviosa , sintió el dedo de sasuke rosar su labios y trago saliva .

-**Oh si, por cierto ...¿No estábamos en medio de algo , el otro dia ?**-Sintió su aliento hacerle cosquillas - **Muy mal sobre eso , ¿no? ..**

Sakura lo miro sonrojada ,las palabras no salían de su boca . Los recuerdos del " casi beso" llegaron a su mente y luego la llamada de Utaka Karin , ya no podía pensar con claridad , el aliento de sasuke la estaba volviendo loca.

**-Por que no ...Continuamos con lo que estábamos asiendo ese dia?** - la pelirosa , cerro lentamente los ojos al ver al pelinegro acercarse , pero no sintió el peso de los labios del chico , en los suyos mas bien, sintió un ligero toque en su hombro.

**-¿Huh?..**

**-Hahahah ...¿por que te quedas quieta ?** - vio al pelinegro reír a carcajadas mientras tomaba su estomago.

**-Sasukee ! ..**

-**Oh mi estomago haha!..**- dijo limpiado con una mano unas lagrimas debido a la risa- **¿Cual de nosotros no tiene compostura ?.. -** dijo sonriendo , sakura lo miro seria por unos instantes , contemplando aquella sonrisa , sintió sus mejillas arder.

**-Sakura ?...**

Estaba feliz , el ,el había accedido a confiar en ella , y no había manera alguna que ella tuviera compostura, miro los lentes en sus manos y estiro su mano hacia sasuke.

-**Ok , eso es todo** -dijo sakura para entregarle sus lentes.

-** Que las cosas se hayan vuelto así , no significa que planee rechazar a karin...**- dijo para comenzar a caminar, su corazón se estrujo , no era tan estúpida, después le conocía.

**-No tienes que tomarte la molestia de decirme! ¡Sasuke , IDIOTA!** -le grito , para luego salir corriendo de allí

~~~o~~~

Llegó a la casa furiosa, camino hasta su habitación , mientras fruncía el ceño , estúpido Uchiha arrogante !

**-Ah Bienveni...-**

-**Tu gusto de amigos, apesta!...-** le grito para estampar la puerta de su habitación

-**¿Eh?...**-dijo asustado naruto , mientras veía la puerta de la habitación de su hermana , que con suerte no se quebró , con semejante portazo

Se metió a la cama y suspiro , no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando ya estaba durmiendo , despertó a las 11 :30 ,recordó que debía cuidar a itachi , aun le quedaba media hora para llegar hasta la casa del uchiha , una vez en el departamento , se quedo contemplando la llave , bueno mas bien el duplicado

-**¿Que es lo que estas pensando tanto ?** - se sobresalto y se giro rápidamente, asustada , miro a el pequeño itachi y luego su celular , eran las 12:10 , ¿cuanto se había quedado mirando la llave ?! , sintió a itachi arrebatarle la llave -**Apúrate y ábrela o, ¿eres un ladrón ?.**..

Sakura asesino con la mirada al pequeño y entro , estuvieron viendo tele , horas y horas , no era tan difícil cuidar a itachi , era extrañamente tranquilo , pero tenia una personalidad alegre y juguetona . sintió el sonido de unas llaves y miro hacia la entrada.

**-Estoy en casa...**- escucho la voz del pelinegro .

-**Bienvenido a casa!** -dijo poniendo las mejores de su sonrisa , itachi lo miro asustado , al ver el brillo y la felicidad que irradiaba .

**-No lo dije para ti , lo dije para Itachi** - dijo duro , Itachi rió , al ver la cara de sakura , esta la miro ceñuda , pero le duro poco al ver a sasuke soltar un pequeña carcajada.

~~o~~

Despertó desorientada , al escuchar la alarma , recordó que ayer había ido a cuidar a itachi Y..

ITACHI!

maldita sea se le había olvidado que tenia que ir a cuidarlo , se levanto de la cama , se vistió apresurada cayendo en el proceso , llego a las 12:20 , miro la entrada de la casa y vio a itachi sentado en las escaleras del pórtico .

-**Perdón por la demora!.. -** dijo cuando llego hasta el , este solo fingió enojo , para después sonreír , le agradaba la hermana de naruto , mucho mas que la chica con la que se estaba viendo su hermano .

la obligo a jugar con el un rato , la miro de reojo , ella era perfecta para su hermano , lo presenta.

**-Hey Sakura ,¿te gusta mi hermano ? ..** -dijo sin mas , escucho el sonido del juego hacer Boom! y miro el auto de sakura estrellado **-¿Que estas asiendo ?** -sonrió , sakura se había puesto nerviosa.

**-Por que preguntas eso ?...** - dijo muuy nerviosa.

-**Bueno , digamos que eres un poco acosadora , Es decir es por eso que mi hermano se encierra en su habitación ¿no?...** -Dijo soriendo -** ¿Que te gusta de mi hermano ? , es su amabilidad.. ¿Verdad?.**

-**Para mi , el actúa como un demonio ...** -dijo entrecerrando los ojos , itachi le miro preocupado - **Ops! , que estoy diciendo...Esta de noche , Sasuke tiene que ir a trabajar después de su visita al hospital, ya es tarde , ve y date un baño...**

Itachi la miro , estaba evitando aquella platica se levanto, y la miro malicioso.

**-El dice que es el trabajo de medio tiempo pero , solo va a ver a esa chica ¿Verdad?** -dijo mientras evitaba nombrar a karin , por sakura.

-**Tu !** - dijo para abrazarlo por la espalda y sobar su puño contra su cabeza.

-**Estoy jugando ! haha ...Aunque es muy probable así que, para!** -dijo serio , sakura lo miro tal vez había sido muy brusca - **Me pregunto , Si mi mama esta bien...**

**-¿Eh?**

-**Por que mi hermano no me ha llevado al hospital ...** -dijo triste.

-**No seas estúpido , Es tu mama y la mama se sasuke , Así que definitivamente,..Estará bien!** -dijo sonriendo, mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros **-Así que quítate esa cara de amargado ! ,No te ha llevado últimamente por que se va al trabajo ¿no?**

**-haha Tu idiotez me sorprende ...**- dijo sonrió.

-**Hey!...** -dijo la pelirosa con un puchero- Ahora ita-chan! ve a bañarte...

**-Hai!**

~~O~~

-**Estoy en casa...** - espero la respuesta , cosa que nunca llego , se comenzaba a preocupar no se escuchaba nada , y con lo molesta que era sakura , era extraño ese silencio , avanzo por el pasillo sin hacer ruido , y los vio.

Se rio internamente al ver a itachi y sakura acurrucados con los psp tirados , se arrodillo hasta al frente de los dos.

**-Hmp... idiota ** -sonrió.

Sintio algo picarle la nariz abrió los ojos despacio , sintió su brazo adormecido , levanto la vista.

-**¿Hu- ?** - tapo su boca con sus manos al verle , sasuke , la estaba abrazando y estaba durmiendo! , eso era el fin del mundo el nunca , NUNCA baja así la guardia , le miro , estaba tan hermoso , se sonrojo . Estiro con cuidado su mano hacia su cara , rozo con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla , miro el marco de sus lentes y frunció el ceño , con cuidado se los saco y sonrió con adoración , se puso los lentes y miro hacia el techo.

_Este es el mundo que ve sasuke._

_No , puedo verlo bien..._

Se voltio hacia el , trago grueso al verlo despierto y mirándola fijamente , sudo frió , y le vio poner una sonrisa burlona.

-**S-Si , si! ,estabas despierto dilo..!** - dijo tartamudeando.

**-Jugando con los lentes de las personas...Que ruidosa** .- Dijo poniéndose en posición de "buda" y paso su mano por su cabello.

-**¿Que hora es** ? -intento cambiar el tema , miro hacia el reloj y su cara se volvió como un poker .-

-**No puede haber ningún autobús a esta hora ...**-le escucho decirle -**Toma un taxi hasta tu casa o hazme caminar por 20 minutos , ¿Cual Eliges? **

Sakura lo miro , tenia los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia , parecía un modelo , Trago si se iban solos se pondría nerviosa y metería la pata.

-**T-Tomare un taxi!** ...- dijo rápidamente , y le vio poner una sonrisa malvada

-**Hermano , sakura-chan se ve un poco lamentable ..**- dijo Itachi , quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación con falsa decepción

-**Bien.. Entonces nos iremos caminando ..**- miro a Sakura burlón .

Como había imaginado , luego de haber salido del departamento , el silencio reino , siempre era ella la primera en romperlo , pero que mas daba.

-**Tengo un algo que hablar contigo** - dijo cortante.

**-Que ?..-**

**-Bueno , es sobre Itachi , Esta muy preocupado por su madre, deberás le molesta y siento lastima ...**

-**Haha , esa personalidad de niña buena, de seguro la tenias muy adentro** - dijo arrogante.

**-No quiero decir...**-dijo sonrojada , lo que hizo que Sasuke enanchara su sonrisa - **Argh!...Idiota!**

-**De todas formas, ¿No estas cansada?...**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Hace un momento no te hubieses despertado , Todos los días juegas con Itachi , hasta tarde , Digo..Debes estar cansada..**

_No , No , no lo digas!_

**-Ademas, tienes escuela , esta bien si no vienes todos los di-...**. - Se sobresalto al sentir las manos de sakura apretar fuerte su boca , se le estaba asiendo costumbre a esta malcriada no dejarle terminar.

-**Yo... estoy bien! , Estoy perfectamente bien..-** dijo exaltada - **Vez , Desde hace mucho tiempo , se dice que los idiotas no se resfrían, pues es verdad! , No he tenido fiebre desde , hace 2 años! , es por que soy muy saludable!** - sasuke la miro , su cara estaba seria , y sentía sus manos temblar en sus labios.-**Ademas ...Ademas , venir a la casa de sasuke , es un incentivo para mi , De todas formas ..Todo lo que hecho , lo hice por querer , así que no me pidas que pare..**

-**No lo diré ...** -dijo sacando lentamente las manos de la chica, de su boca.

Sakura sonrió , Sonrió con gran alegría , vio a sasuke dar vuelta la cabeza , tapando su rostro con su flequillo.

-**Sasuke ? ..-** le miro extrañada.

**-...-** la miro , fijamente intentando descifrar algo , por otro lado sakura sintió su corazón dar un vuelco - **Es imposible contigo , después de todo..**

-**Eh...** - le miro extrañada.

**-Que tus sentimientos siempre se reflejan en tu cara, Dije que esta bien si tu lloras , Pero realmente no es algo que quiera ver...**

-**Por que tan de repent- ...-**

**-No es tan repentino ya te lo había dicho antes ¿Cierto?...**-suspiro - **Ademas , es por mi por quien lloras¿Verdad? , eso es lo peor..**

**-...-**

-**Eres molesta.., Nunca escuchas lo que digo , y también obstinada...-** la miro - **Una mujer muy molesta..**

**-...-**

**-Si vas a llorar hazlo adentro ..**-dijo sin sentimientos.

-**Idiota ! -** Abrió la puerta , sintió sus lagrimas ya salir.

-**Sakura?! , Que hora crees q- ...**- dijo naruto pero lo único que vio fue a su hermana entrar y cerrar con furia la puerta de su habitación , miro hacia la entrada y vio a sasuke que tenia cara de inocente , frunció el ceño...

Nadie asía llorar a su hermanita...

Continuara...

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer ...**

**espero con ansias sus reviews **

**Me disculpo si tengo faltas de ortografías**

**Me costo mucho este capitulo , ciertamente estoy un poco , como decirlo**

**"sin inspiración" .**

**creo que este es mi mejor trabajo , ciertamente soy una principiante **

**es por eso que necesito los consejo y opiniones de ustedes**

**mis querid s lectores**

**sin mas me despido**

**~AleUchihaToHaruno.~**


End file.
